Seeing Stars
by 4321BOOM
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter is to fight for her life in the Hunger Games. So is Gale's son. The families are forbidden to ackowledge each other. What'll happen in the arena? And who will come out alive?
1. Chapter 1

-ONE-

-Katniss-

I lay on my back. Waiting. I'm fully aware that today is the day of the reaping. That god-for-saken day, when children get lead to their brutal, public deaths. It's only just gone 5am. I'm desperate to wake Peeta for some comfort and reassurance, but he's calmly sleeping. Best to leave him. I try to lay still; but I can't help but fidget with worry for my 15 year old daughter. She's gone through the procedure twice, and managed to scrape by. But who's to say today won't be the day? I sigh before I can stop myself.

"I take it your awake?" Whispers Peeta, making me jump slightly. I look at him, he's just looking at me. So blissfully perfect. I just nod. He takes hold of my hand and does his whole side-smile-head-tilt thing. "She'll be okay" he whispers.

"What if she's not?" I blurt out louder than I'd have wanted. He shushes me, and kisses my cheek softly. It's slightly reassuring, but not enough to completely satisfy me.

"Try not to let it worry you. Her name is only in once. There are girls who have their names in multiple times. Odds are she'll be safe." He yawns, and rests his head back down on his pillow. I feel him squeeze my hand to comfort me. "Try to get some more sleep." I shuffle closer to him, and he wraps his arms around me, making me feel safe. But it's not my safety I'm worried about. "I'll miss these cuddles in the next few weeks." He whispers softly in my ear, and kisses my cheek with his soft, warm lips. I'm still rather unsettled.

The Games are brutal and deadly. I got lucky. I survived 19 years ago. Blair wouldn't today. She's too fragile. Like Prim. There has been more advantages since the 74th Games. Both tributes from the same district can win together. This new law was passed when me and Peeta pulled out the berries. We outsmarted the Capitol, but not enough to stop the games all together.

After our victory, we automatically became mentors of the next few years worth of tributes. Only until someone else wins. We're always showing ourselves off as the 'star-crossed lovers of district 12'. The people of Panem loved it. Then they went insane when we announced our first pregnancy. After that, it was only Peeta who took on the role of mentor, and I stayed home with the kids. We've never had a tribute survive from our district since us. But we're staying hopeful. I lay wrapped in Peeta's arms imagining the relieve when it's not my daughter that will be going to the Capitol.

I must have dosed off at some point, because the next thing I know, it's 7:30am, and I can hear foot steps going down stairs. I sit myself upright, and notice Peeta is no longer laid beside me. The cold air nips my bare arms, and i remember that I've got two small boys to take care of this morning, get Blair ready for the reaping, and get Peeta packed up and sorted to go to the Capitol. And now I've overslept. I decide to just get up. Before leaving, I pull on my house robe quickly, blocking the cold away from my skin.

I walk quietly past my 2 year old sons room. His brown curls are sprawled around his pillow. His small body laid out in an uncomfortable position, snoring. No idea where he inherited that trait. No one from either my side nor Peeta's side snore.

Aware that he's still asleep, I try not to wake him, and creep down the wooden stairs of our home in the Victors Village. The sound of Gage's giggles hit me, and my smile appears automatically. This is the normal routine on the morning of the reaping. Peeta gets some quality time with the kids before he leaves. He's never gone any longer then 3 weeks. He would be gone another week for the Victory Tour, but the last one he attended was his own.

I stand in the doorway, just watching. Peeta is sat holding a hot drink on one side of the table, and our 7 year old son Gage sat opposite him, with his back to me. I can't see from this angle what he's eating, but I know it's more than likely his breakfast of cheese cubes and a glass of goats milk. Like always.

As our first son, he's precious to Peeta. He loves him so much, and thinks the world of him. Anything Gage does is so special and new to Peeta. He thinks highly of him, and Gage sees his Daddy in the exact same way. They're completely inseparable - apart from when the Games interfere of course. Both Father and Son are alike in more than just personality, but appearance wise too. The two of them have blonde curls and big, adorable blue eyes. Gage has even mastered the whole side-smile-head-tilt thing. Just too damn precious.

I just stand there watching them pull silly faces at each other, when I realise the time. If I don't start getting Blair ready she'll be late this afternoon. I steadily make my way upstairs, cautious not to wake Seth. There's too much to be done today without having to deal with a grumpy baby who hasn't slept as much as he's wanted.

At the end of the long wooden corridor is Blair's room. It feels like eternity as I walk down to her. My legs like jelly. My body a bag of nerves. I press my ear to the dark wood. I can't hear anything, so I quietly and slowly make my way in. I'm automatically looking at her bed, expecting her to be asleep. But it's empty. Her bed is made and her tatty old teddy bear is propped up against her pillow. I lift my head. She's sat by her dressing table. Looking at herself. Completely absorbed in what she's seeing. Unaware that I'm standing there watching her.

"Blair?" I try to say sweetly, to ease her back into reality. She turns to look at me, sighs, then looks back to her mirror. Her face looks worried, and she's fiddling with her long blonde hair. A simple sign to know there's something on her mind. "Today's the day of the reap-"

"I'm aware of the day thank-you, mother" she sighs depressingly. I watch her face tense slightly, as if trying to hold back tears. Probably fear getting the better of her. But I'm just as scared as she is.

"You want me to run you a bath?" I say. Her bottom lip is trembling while she nods. I leave her room that instant. So if she needs a moment to cry to herself, she can.

I cannot prey enough that she doesn't get chosen at the reaping later. The thought or her trying to keep herself alive. It'll be like Rue all over again. She'd be killed. And everyone in the country will see her die. And her father will be her mentor. That's extra pressure on him too.


	2. Chapter 2

-TWO-

-Blair-

I sit in my room. I can hear my brothers saying their goodbyes to our Father. He'll be back soon. Just a few weeks away. I miss him when he's gone, but we have the phone in the study. So we talk as frequently as we can manage. I know he hates going away, but it's his duty. His responsibility. One of the many things he's taught me through life. When you have a responsibility, you stick to it. This is his job, he has to do it. Like I do for mine. Although, going down to Grandpa Mellark's bakery every other Sunday to help out, and get a bit of money for it, doesn't really classify as a job. But it serves as experience I guess.

I look down at the dress laid on my bed. My mother picked it out. Said it would bring out my blue eyes. And sit well with my blonde waves. I know she's right, but I'm not as beautiful as she sees. I pull it over my head, and let it fall down to my knees. It's soft fabric, but doesn't settle my nerves.

The reaping has never been a day I've been able to cope with. I panic too much. I don't want to die young. I want to get married and have children first. Well, considering that after I wed, I'll leave the district. Then have children. So they don't fall into the Games like we do. And if I can't leave, I'll never have kids.

I look down from my window. My Dad is waving up at me, smiling. I blow a kiss down to him, and he reaches out and catches it, holding it to his heart. We used to do this when I was little. Now we save it only for the day of the reaping. He holds me in his heart and I'll always be safe. So he says anyway.

He's going down to the Justice Building. Meet up with Lilac. The lady from the Capitol who draws the names of the tributes, and them escorts them to the Capitol along with my father. The folks that have spoken to her in the past say she's a wonderful lady. But I've never met her. My Mother has a few times. She hates the fact she works with my dad. She's a little over protective of her marriage and her family. Can't say I blame her.

"Blair?" My mother comes into my room. I'm still stood over by the window. I like just looking out on everyone; Being higher and being able to watch everyone with their lives. Right now, it's just parents hugging their kids. Praying they'll stay safe.

"Yeah?"

"Time to finish getting ready. Your hair should be dry now" She sits on the edge of my bed. My hands automatically raise to my hair. It falls to about half way down my back, and has a sneaky little habit of curling to ringlets towards the ends. Closest thing to curls I'll have. "It is. Starting to curl I think"

"Let's get it styled up. How'd you want it?" She walks over to me and plays with my hair. Putting it in various styles. It doesn't bother me. I just don't see the point in looking fancy.

"I don't care. Just do the usual" I sigh. Through my window, I can see other kids making their way down to the square. It worries me. Means we're going down soon. I honestly don't want to. I'd rather hide in my bed and stay there until I'm 18 and safe from this fate. My mother spins me round and does my hair. The usual: some of the hair that falls down the sides of my face, pulled back and pinned to the side of my head with the rest of my hair. It makes the pulled back bit of hair shorter than the rest. But my dad always told me it made it easier to see my 'pretty' face.

"You look beautiful" my Mother smiles at me. Checking me over. She takes pride in making sure I look nice. The camera's at the reaping always get a shot of me. What with being the 'star crossed lovers' daughter and everything. So she likes to make sure I look nice for them. I hate the attention. Rather just live a normal life and then I'd actually have a friend. Right now, I'm pretty lonely. My Dad is my best friend. Think that's why I miss him dearly when he's gone.

"I don't feel very beautiful" I tell her. I don't usually tell her how I'm feeling. No need. She doesn't seem to care that much. Pretends she does, but nothing changes. She sighs and checks me over. Then holds up her finger to me, then runs to her room. I don't move a muscle. Frightened of what to expect when she returns.

Shining in her hands, a pin. I can't quite make out what it is, until she's back in front of me handing over the pin. I look closer. It's the Mockingjay pin she wore when she was in the arena. I recognise it from the replies they've been playing the past month. They favour my parents year.

My mother pins it to my chest. Right over my heart. I can't help but smile. It's an honour to wear it. "As long as you wear it, you'll be safe" she smiles at me. I hug her tightly. Grateful for this. "Thank you" I say in barely a whisper.

"Ready to go?"

My nerves kick in. Perhaps I'd feel calmer if I had a friend going through the same thing at the same time as me. Throughout my 16 years of life, I've only had 1 friend. Even at school, I'm exiled. Because of who my parents are. The other kids' parents were just jealous in my opinion, that they didn't die like everyone else.

"ANYONE LIVE HERE?" The speaker scares me and my mother to death at first. Then we register it. Haymitch. He joins my mother at the reaping. Stands in the crowd with her and and my brothers. He doesn't have kids of his own. But appreciates the company my family offer. He's round here 3 days a week. And me and Gage are go over to his every Tuesday. He's a big part of our lives and were very grateful for him. If it wasn't for him, my parents could be dead.

I can't help but race downstairs and throw my arms around him. He's like a big brother to me. He protects me and teases me and reminds me how wonderful I am when I'm feeling down. He let's me stay over at his when I've had a fight with Gage. He's a great person.

"You ready to go?" He asks me. My smile fades and the nerves return. "Hey, come on." he holds me tightly. "It'll be alright." I smile against his chest. He's my second Father when my Dad goes away.

He makes me feel safe. Like the alcohol makes him feel safe.

"As I'll ever be." 


	3. Chapter 3

-THREE-

-Peeta-

I never liked the Justice Building. It's old and has a peculiar smell of mints. My little reminder that outside these walls, all the children from ages 12 to 18 are checking themselves in, ready to see if their going to die in the most brutal, disrespectful way possible. But the people from the Capitol don't see it like that. To them it's just a game. An annual game they get exited for. But there's no excitement here. Just the old folk sharing out mints. Our district's President just sat in the corner by herself. Her own son, Theo, will be in the reaping for his first time today. She has my sympathy.

The smell of mints disintegrates. There's a new, putrid smell. Like, a mix between oranges, cinnamon and sweat. This can only mean one thing. Lilac's here. She's from the Capitol. Draws the names of the kids. Escorts us to and around the Capitol. Like Effie had for me and Katniss.

"HELLOOOO!" She yells as she walks in. We all roll our eyes. She's a lovely person don get me wrong, she's just very... Assertive. She has a bad habit of announcing her presences completely over the boundaries she needs to. She comes storming through the door and throws herself at me. This is a greeting at the Capitol. A custom I'm still adjusting to over the years. I'm now able to confirm that yes, she is the source of the foul smell. It's coming from her hair. Her lilac coloured, 2 foot tall bush, that sits on top of her head, in a sort of pear shape. Her clothes are similar. A dress thats as hard as bark, from her knees to her shoulders, with sleeves that puff out neatly like an oversized apple. Lilac of course.

"You look" I hesitate, "lovely."

"Oh! You like it? Oh I hoped you would Peeta Dear. It's new. Cost an arm and a leg too I'll tell you! Beauty isn't cheap these days!" She blabs on a bit. Then goes into a detailed story of how she came about her new lilac sparkly heels. I zone out. I couldn't care less. I check the clock. At 1 o'clock, we'll be calling names. It's 12:50 now. Soon, we'll be heading to the stage. The first thing I do when I take my place at the back and let Lilac get on with it, is look out for my family. Usually, Katniss and Haymitch are stationed with the other mothers. Seth and Gage close by. Blair however, is always stood with her age group. I usually spot her straight away. There's not many kids around here these days with blonde hair. Makes my little girl a hell of a lot more special.

"It's time." Madge says from her corner. She does a good job as the president. Always takes peoples thoughts into account. Shes pale. But knows this must be done. I take her hand, and give her a reassuring smile. I know she'll be strong and confident once we get out there, but for now, she's aching badly. We file out. Starting with Madge. Followed by Lilac and myself. Then some peacekeepers.

Lilac heads straight for the microphone. And begins her speech:

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour! This, will be the 93rd annual games! Isn't this exciting! Getting closer and closer to the 100th game! That'll be simply wonderful! But of course, some of you may not be here to witness it. Like every year, the Games are not here as a punishment. But as a reminder of the war that was once inflicted through our country. And we wouldn't want that to happen again would we? So. To prevent this, we take one boy and one girl from each of the twelve districts, take them to the Capitol, and prepare them to battle. The fight is to the death. Originally, it was only one tribute could win. But, it wasn't until the 74th Games, when our very own mentor Peeta Mellark, and victor Katniss Everdeen, Mrs Mellark now, won together. Well known as the 'Star-cross-lovers-of-district-12' and almost killed themselves, for it meant they could stay together. From this act, we can now have both tributes from the same district win together. But don't be dis-hearted by the fact that the careers nearly always win. One day we'll triumph again! You'll see!" she raises her pale hands to the sky in fists. The residents of district 12 look neither encouraged, nor entertained.

"Let's draw names! Oh! Before I forget, there's been a rule change." My ears perk up. A rule change? Why haven't I been informed? I'm the mentor for the kids? "The boys go first now!"

I scan across the groups of children. All with fingers crossed. All looking down. I see my daughter. She looks beautiful. She's looking up at me, perhaps for comfort. I smile at her, she'll be safe. I watch anxiously as Lilac makes her way to the glass ball containing the names of the boys. My hearts pounding. I know a lot of the kids around the district. None of which deserve to be in the games. Her hand waves around the sea of little pieces of paper.

"Jay Hawthorne!"

No. Gale's second oldest son.

Three years ago, Haze Hawthorne, Gale's first born child, his precious little boy, got his name pulled at the reaping. I had to mentor him. I did everything I could to help him. Gale and his other children, Jay, then 13, and his little girl Grace, then 2, were always over at our house. The kids all got on well, we all got on well, it was a little family we'd built. But then the games happened. And took Haze's life. Gale has never been able to forget the loss of his Son. And blames his mentor, me, for it. He'll never let go of the fact that his son died this way. He went mad when it happened. Angry at everyone. His wife Abbey, took her life. Out of fear? Out of grief? I don't know. But she left a maniac with two children to take care of. Katniss and I tried to help, but he was having none of it. Forbid our families from communication. Jay and Blair were friends. Best friends. Completely inseparable. After Haze died, they stopped speaking. They had no other choice.

Jay's 16 now. Handsome I must say. He walks strong and bold towards the stage. Showing no fear. He's taller then Haze was. Stronger built too. Spitting image of Gale. Strong jaw line. Grey eyes. Muscular arms. Short and soft black hair. He marches up the stairs and stands beside Lilac. He looks like his dad. Haze looked a lot like his mum, Abbey. Straight blonde hair, bright shiny grey eyes, and a rare, forever smile. Always telling jokes, dispit the situation.

Lilac walks over to the girls ball. I think she said something, but I wasn't listening. She rumages around in the names. I feel a bead of sweat trace the side of my face. My knees are knocking. This is common for me. I look at Blair. She's got the same expression as myself. I look back at Lilac, she has a name in her hand. Before I can even register it, she's read the name.

"Blair Mellark!" 


	4. Chapter 4

-FOUR-

-Blair-

We're confined to a room. Just the tributes of District 12. A small room. Under the careful eyes of a peacekeeper. We're not allowed to say final goodbyes to our family anymore. Not since the murder of Jez, a 16 year old from District 4. He was unlucky and had his name drawn out like the rest of us, went to say goodbye to his family, and in that short 3 minutes, his father killed him. Sliced his throat right open. His excuse? He killed him before the Capitol could. What's most upsetting is that he actually had a chance of winning. He was the oldest, the strongest and the bravest. The other tributes that year were all about 13, scrawny and crying. He could have made it back home. His dad was executed for murder. In front of the entire District. Since then, the Capitol has said no one can say goodbye to family.

I look over at Jay. He's taller than I remember him being. He doesn't seem scared. He seems ready to attack. Ready to kill? Or just ready to get on with it? I'd ask, but we haven't spoken in years. We're forbidden to speak. I wonder if my Dad will allow us to communicate now? He should do? It's life or death now? If he wants his baby to come home he's gonna have to forget Haze and focus on us to get us back home safely.

Jay catches my eye, and I quickly look away. He's probably not bothered about not saying goodbye to his Dad. They don't have a close bond. I remember days after Haze died, the day we was forbidden to speak. I was in the field with Jay. Just talking. He was grieving over his brother, and felt he could express that around me. And his Dad came over to us. He was angry, with blood-shot eyes and a bleeding fist. He marched right over to us and started beating up Jay. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just alive. I tried to stop Gale. Tried to save my friend. Then it registered in his mind who I was. The daughter of the man he was blaming for his sons death. He grabbed my the throat and lifted me off the ground. His grip around my neck was tightening. He was yelling abuse at me, and saying he'll get his revenge. At that point, my Mother appeared. She pulled him off me. Yelled at him for a while, and forbid the families from contact.

He was my only friend. And having to spend every day after that without him was just painful. But I can't help but wonder whether he felt the pain too. He's always been handsome, so he always had friends. But I was always the best friend.

I look over at him again. He's looking at me. I look away fast.

I vaguely hear him chuckle. It makes me look over at him again. He's smiling at me. Can't help but return it. It'd be rude not to wouldn't it?

"Hey" he says in his gentle little way, "it's okay to be scared."

I can't help but smile to myself, and girlishly tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I know" my voice is but only a squeak. Nothing more then a small chirp. "It's just the whole concept of it. We could die-"

"I won't let that happen. We're coming home. And if I can't I'll make sure you do." His cute little smile has faded. He's being serious and I know it.

Before I can even answer, my Dad walks into the tiny room. His eyes are puffy and red. He doesn't make eye contact with either of us. Just stares to the ground. "Time to get on the train."

He just turns and walks away. Jay stands up, and I follow his lead. The peacekeeper follows us out. My nerves kick in, but ease as Jay takes hold of my hand for the first time in years.

A/N - hi, sorry this was posted later than anticipated. My Internet crashed and didn't have any way of uploading the new chapter. Sorry that it's short but the good stuff will soon be upon us, I promise. Thank-you so much for all the reviews you guys have left, they mean the world to me! Hope your all keeping well. -Love x 


	5. Chapter 5

-FIVE-

-Jay-

The train is just magnificent. So big. And fancy. And clean. There's food everywhere. I can't even remember the last time I sat at a table and had a hot meal with other people. I think it was with the Mellark's.

Blair. When I watched her walk up the stairs to the stage, I couldn't believe how little she had changed from the last time I'd seen her up close. Her hairs a bit longer I suppose. But her facial beauty. She's just stunning now. So soft and clear. Of course, she was almost crying on stage, but regardless, still magnificently beautiful. I seriously hope her Dad let's us talk again. I don't think I'd be able to cope without hearing her voice again.

We sit on a couple of sofa's on one of the carts of the train. They're White leather. Quite fancy. I take a seat, and carefully note that Blair sits with her Father. Can't blame her. She's scared and needs comfort. Just a shame she didn't come to me. Peeta looks at me. There's no hatred in his eyes. It's comforting, but not enough.

"Sir-" I start, but he raises a hand and cuts me off. He doesn't seem angry, but I remain silent.

"I promise to you both, that I will get you out of here alive. You'll be going home and be perfectly safe. Blair, you'll be able to see your Mother and brothers again. Jay.." he hesitates on my name. "You'll be going home too. To see your little sister, and your Dad." He's agitated. It's obvious. He takes a deep sigh, "I won't make the same mistake like I did with Haze."

"When do we start?" I ask. He looks at me sympathetically.

"Not now. At the moment, I just want the two of you to be settled. Get you comfortable. How about some food?"

I kindly say no. I'm not in the mood for food. I just want to get started. Peeta and Blair get started on the food. I go on through to another cart and settle with the tv. Plan to catch up on the rest of the reaping. See who we're up against.


	6. Chapter 6

-SIX-

-Katniss-

"When's Blair coming home?"

I spin around quickly. My precious little Gage is stood in the door way to our little kitchen. I wipe away my tears, and take him in my arms.

"Well, I don't know baby. She's in the games now. So I just don't know. Maybe in a few weeks or maybe not at all. Sorry baby." I dread to think what is going on in his little mind right now.

"Is it my fault?" his voice is almost a whimper. His breaths becoming quicker and closer together.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Because she told me to give up my blanket. And that I need to grow up. And if I didn't bad things would happen to me!" His sobs are heavy and full of emotion. This poor little boy. He's holding onto me tightly. My little version of Peeta. How am I meant to tell him that it's not his fault, and him to believe me? I pull away slightly, gripped in his hand is his precious little blue blanket he's had since he was a baby.

"It's all your fault Gage." a female voice says behind me. Blair? I turn around.

She's stood there. Clumps of mud stuck to her hair. She's dripping wet. Covered head to toe in blood. She's as thin as a twig. Her skin all grey and sagging from her skeleton, clearly visible and broken in places. Her head only just being held up. Her blue eyes are black. And staring right at me. Her breathing is tampered.

I stand up and face her. I put my hand behind me, to take hold of Gage. He isn't there. I turn to look, but he's gone. My kitchen is no longer around me. Instead I'm in a muddy field, rain lashing down on me.

My daughter starts to walk towards me. Her eyes are staring straight into mine. I'm scared. This isn't like her. She isn't a violent girl. She's walking with a limp and she's getting increasingly more angry and she approaches me.

"Blair?" I say, fear recognisable in my voice.

She screams angrily and starts to run towards me. I try to run, but my feet are sinking into the mud below.

From the trees around us, dead bodies start to appear, coming towards me just as Blair is. I see Rue. My heart sinks. Then I see everyone else from my year in the Games come out. Everyone who died because of me.

I turn back to my daughter, her angry, dead face, just inches away from mine. She starts to laugh hysterically, not breaking the eye contact we share. In the corner of my eye, I see my sons. Seth and Gage are just laying on the floor. Arrows in their chest. Dead.

Before I can react, Blair's blood covered hands are around my neck. She tightens her grip slowly. She's smiling. I know she's trying to kill me.

"Mum?"

I open my eyes and gasp for breath. I'm in my kitchen again, but sat at the table. A cold mug of tea in my hand. Gage is stood beside me, looking at me. Complete unharmed.

"Your missing the tributes!" he yells. I must have fallen asleep. Thank goodness.

Gage climbs on my lap, and stares at the small tv on the counter top. I look at the screen. The first chariot comes out. Tributes from district 1 make their first formal appearance to Panem. 


End file.
